A Waltz to Remember
by megers67
Summary: A young Amanda Grayson finds that her friend, the young Vulcan ambassador-in-training, Sarek has yet to learn to waltz. She takes it upon herself to show him how. Cross-posted from my account on AO3.


"It is a traditional Human dance from the European region that was popularized in the 17th century-"

"No, no Sarek." Trying not to smile, Amanda cut him off by waving her hands before he got too far in his encyclopedic recitation. "When I asked if you knew the waltz, I meant to ask if you knew how to dance it." She couldn't help but be amused by the whole thing. The Human was well aware that she was spending far too much time with the attaché than any other Vulcan, and that by doing so she was raising a few slanted eyebrows. They were sure to raise more the following weekend. There was to be a ball celebrating the anniversary of the formation of the Federation and after Amanda had expressed a longing to go, the Vulcan had invited her as his guest.

' _You have a desire to attend, I have a need for a companion who is familiar with such customs. It is the logical and efficient solution to both issues._ ' At least that's how he explained it almost immediately afterwards. Amanda had an inkling that he was simply trying to justify something he had already decided upon. The linguist didn't know enough Vulcans to really tell the difference, but she suspected that Sarek was sweet on her. It wouldn't exactly be unrequited if she was being honest with herself.

"In that case, no, I do not know how to perform this dance." Amanda could have sworn that she saw a tiny glimmer of embarrassment from him. It was either that or she was just insistent on finding something, anything besides a poker face.

Her face broke out in that one special smile that seemed to be reserved only for teasing him. "Well then, do you intend on learning this Human custom?"

The Vulcan paused for a moment before answering. "I did not anticipate learning it, no."

Amanda raised a brow. "You 'did not anticipate' learning the most basic Human ballroom dance prior to attending a ball? Which I would like to point out is primarily centered around dancing."

"I had expected that I would only need to observe."

The linguist crossed her arms in front of her chest. It would seem that the dear dignitary didn't realize what it actually meant to attend a ball. "Sarek, you would be expected to dance at least a few times. Not dancing at a ball is seen as antisocial and the activity can be a good way to do some networking. Besides, it is customary to dance the final dance with the person you invited in the first place."

The Vulcan was silent for a few moments as the information processed in his mind. Apparently such things hadn't crossed it. It was kind of endearing actually. For someone so intelligent and observant, there was a surprising amount that he was absolutely clueless about. Of course it made sense, he was interacting with a culture that was completely alien to him, just as his was to her. Sarek did seem to be liking it here, or at least as far as she could tell. At any rate, he was far more accepting and willing to learn about how these illogical Humans lived their lives than some of his peers were. He was always so kind to her as well. Just as she answered his many questions, he answered hers just as patiently. They always seemed to just gravitate towards one another.

"I see," he finally answered. "I shall be required to learn by next Friday, then. I will find an appropriate time in my schedule to do so."

"Or I could teach you right now." They were alone in his small office at the Vulcan consulate in San Francisco. As an attaché, he didn't have many particular duties besides general tasks set to him by the ambassador overseeing his training. Right now the ambassador was having a private meeting with other Federation dignitaries in a different part of town. It would be some time before Sarek would be needed.

She took his silence as an agreement.

"First I'll teach you the steps. You start with your feet together. Then the first step goes out in whatever direction. It really doesn't matter where, it's a very simple and versatile dance that way." The Human demonstrated as she spoke. "The second step brings the other foot back together with the first. The third step is with the first foot and it simply steps in place. It doesn't have much use besides making sure that the next round of steps begins with the opposite foot and it also helps when spinning. The music for this dance is in 3/4 time and it's pretty easy to figure our the rhythm. One, two three. One, two, three." She took a few turns around the room slowly so that he could see the movement of her feet. "Alright I want to see you try it, now."

Sarek hesitated, but Amanda's expression was difficult to resist. She was quite stubborn. He was surprisingly graceful actually and he picked it up faster than she had anticipated. She had taught (or had tried to teach) a few guys before and they weren't nearly as quick to learn. However they weren't Vulcan either, so there was that. The woman couldn't help but smile. The attaché was concentrating a touch too hard and it was amusing. She found herself staring, but his question brought her out of it. "Is there a particular action or position that I must take with my arms?"

"There is, actually. I just wanted to make sure that you have the steps down before moving on to that. You're doing very well."

"Thank you, T'sai Amanda."

"I've told you before, we're friends. You can just call me Amanda." She knew that Vulcans were generally more formal than Humans and tended to reserve such informalities to family or loved ones. Amanda just wished he would get the hint. Or would want to. In any case, she chose to move onto the next subject before the silence grew too long between them.

"Because the waltz is a dance for partners, the arms actually serve to hold the two together," she said as she approached him. "Now I want to warn you now. The traditional position requires holding hands. I know that's a very intimate action for Vulcans. Are you okay with that?" Amanda had tried to come up with ways to avoid it, but the results were always awkward. She could get used to awkward if she needed to for his sake.

The Vulcan seemed to mull it over for a few moments. His poker face prevented Amanda from figuring out just what he was thinking. "If it is the traditional form, then I will adjust."

"Good, good." The Human gently put his right hand into position. "The female lays her hand upon the male's hand like so." Gently she set her own left hand to fit neatly into his. She carefully watched him to make sure he really was okay with this and was ready to alter it at any moment if it was not. His comfort was most important, not the dance itself. His face did flush green for a moment, but was suppressed after she assumed that he realized he had done so.

After she was sure that he was fine, she placed his left hand on her waist. "Your other hand goes on my waist here and my hand goes to your shoulder." Traditionally his hand would go higher up on her side, but it was acceptable anywhere. Selfishly, Amanda wasn't going to mention that. They stood there like that for a few moments in silence, taking it all in. They were so close together that they were practically pressed against one another. Now it was her turn to blush.

"Are you well, Amanda?"

The woman was a little taken aback by the question. He called her by her name only. No honorific. The Vulcan didn't even seem to notice, either and it made her blush harder. "Oh, I'm fine. No need to worry about me. Thank you for asking though, Sarek. Anyway we just step together in his position and that would be the waltz. When you move your right leg, I move my left with it." _Look at her! She was acting like a little school girl!_ "Usually the male leads, but since you're still learning, I will."

Amanda started counting off the time as they moved. She made sure to use steps that would have her going backwards for the moment so she wouldn't step on his toes. Sarek did stumble a few times as he tried to get used to the rhythm with someone else there. Amanda did her best to dance in a repetitive pattern so he could fall into it easier, which he did. She wasn't sure if it was some sort of Vulcan telepathic connection between their hands or if they were that in tune to each other, but there was a point where Amanda began to realize that she was no longer leading them. They were moving as one.

The linguist looked up at her partner's face and found it gazing back at her. At first glance, it was the same kind of blank face that he always gave her, but it actually wasn't. There was an extremely subtle softness among his angular features, one that she had no way of knowing that he was aware of. If he was aware, then he wasn't as guarded around her as he usually was. There were no words, no music and Amanda had even stopped counting the time aloud at some point. The only sound between them was gentle breathing that lasted for an eternity. They didn't need anything else.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed like that, but it had apparently been enough. A knock suddenly jolted them out of step. Amanda stumbled backward and would have fallen on her ass if Sarek hadn't had the quick reflexes to catch her.

"What may I assist you with?" Sarek asked the unknown figure behind the still-closed door.

"The Ambassador requests your presence in his office to discuss his meeting," answered the voice.

"I shall leave immediately. Thank you." Sarek turned to Amanda whose weight he was still supporting in his arms. "I apologize, I must leave." He pulled her up so that she may stand on her own.

"No, no. I understand. In any case, I don't think there's anything else I can show you about the waltz.

You're a natural."

"Then we shall discuss the details concerning the ball at a later time."

"Yes… Perhaps during supper? Or if you're still busy by that time, tomorrow for lunch?"

"I shall make the appropriate arrangements. Thank you, T'sai Amanda. Dif tor heh smusma." The Vulcan held up the usual salute as he left his office. The Human noticed that he used the honorific this time, so the instance without it may have been a fluke. Or… Well there was no use going the what-if scenarios right now. She figured that in time she would find out. In the mean time, she needed to get some other pertinent details before the ball like what the dress code was going to be and the food. The ever-important food. With that, she left the office as well already making plans in her mind.


End file.
